


Just A Few Bruises And A Bumped Up Ego

by GleekOfTheCentury



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekOfTheCentury/pseuds/GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this Idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it, I hope you guys like it! :DDDD ♥♥♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just A Few Bruises And A Bumped Up Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this Idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it, I hope you guys like it! :DDDD ♥♥♥♥♥

Kurt sluggishly walked into school that morning, as he did every morning, with his satchel thrown over his shoulder. He slowly made his way over to his locker, somewhat keeping an eye out for any Neanderthals that happened to stray away from their pack. 

 

But obviously he wasn't looking good enough, because seconds later he was being body checked into a line of lockers. He closed his eyes, as his body clashed with the hard metal of the locker, trying not to wince in pain as the lock was digging into his back.  

 

He went to lift himself off of the locker, before being pushed back into it, he finally gave in and winced, just thinking about the massive bruise that was going to be on his back the next day. Flickering open his eyes to see who his offender was this time, it was no one other than Karofsky and his partner-in-crime, Azimio. Karofsky had his forearm across Kurt's chest, pinning him against the locker, and Azimio was just standing behind Karofsky, being completely useless, – as always - other than spewing out words of hate and discontent, his favorite way to pass the time. 

 

Karofsky spat out a few more insults before Kurt finally decided to fire back, "Keep talking, maybe someday something intelligent will fall out of your pea-sized brain!". 

 

"You better shut your mouth, Hummel! Or else my fist will do it for you!" Karofsky cautioned, clenching his fist under Kurt's jaw. "You're gonna hit me? Go ahead, no matter what you think, you can't punch the gay out of me. I'm happy with who I am and I'm not going to change because some Neanderthal says I need to!" Kurt shouts back. Before Karofsky pulls his fist back, getting ready to hit him. 

 

"HEY!" They both turned their heads towards the voice, before seeing a short boy with dark brown hair and a bowtie standing in the hallway. The boy strides up to them before Karofsky turns his attention back to Kurt, "This your boyfriend, Hummel?" He says as he motions his head towards where the boy is standing, Kurt goes to open his mouth to reply but gets cut off by Bow-Tie-Boy. 

 

"Yes," The boy says, "Yes, I actually _am_ his boyfriend, and as his _boyfriend_ I suggest you let him down." 

 

"We're not scared of some short, gay boy." Azimio spits from behind Karofsky. The curly haired boy stops for a second and observes the two jocks, before replying, "Really? 'Cause I'm sure Coach Bieste wouldn't be too happy if she found out you've been picking on him.". 

 

Karofsky and Azimio look at each other before Karofsky finally lets Kurt down, shoots a glare towards Bow-Tie-Boy, then walks away with Azimio trailing behind. 

 

Kurt fixes his shirt before rubbing the spot on his back where the lock was digging into it, wincing at the touch and mumbling a short string of curse words. "Are you okay?" The boy asks, his hazel eyes filled with sympathy, as he leans down to pick up Kurt's satchel from the floor and handing it to him carefully. 

 

"Yeah, just a few bruises and a bumped-up ego, other than that I'm fine." Kurt says as he graciously takes his satchel and throws it back over his shoulder. "Hey, why did you say that you’re my boyfriend? You could have gotten your ass kicked as well." Kurt wonders. 

 

"Oh, I-um, I figured it was the only way I could get them to leave you alone." The other boy says and Kurt just nods before the boy continues, "Can I walk you to class? You know, in case you run into one of those guys again?" He asks and Kurt smiles before saying, "Yeah, I think you can do that." 

 

As they start walking a wave of realization rushes over the other boys face, "Oh! My name is Blaine, by the way." _Blaine_ smiles as he turns towards Kurt a little and extends his hand. "Kurt." Kurt says as he shakes his hand – lingering a little longer than he probably should have -, then continuing to walk towards his locker.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did please leave Kudos and reviews! Reviews make my day and inspire me to keep writing, so yeah! Love you guys!!!!! ♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
